


Snapped to Memory

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: A date at the beach with Aya and Chisato.





	Snapped to Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt Challenge #215: _'Edge.'_

Chisato wears a white sundress with a floppy hat atop her blonde hair. Chisato is always cute, Aya thinks, but she’s especially cute today. When Chisato arrives at her door to take them both to the pier at the beach, Aya exclaims with a, “You look so cute!”

Chisato smiles, then, and tilts her head, as if to say, ‘really?’ But instead, what she says is, “Thank you, Aya-chan. You look very cute, too.” 

Though Aya feels that Chisato is far cuter than she is, even if they’re both dressed in similar outfits — Aya’s has a pink sash around the middle whereas Chisato’s dress is longer and plain — she blushes and says, “Thank you, Chisato-chan! Should we go?”

Chisato nods. “Of course,” she says, and she then offers her arm to Aya. With her cheeks dusted pink from the apples to her nose, Aya skips down the small steps with the _click clack_ of her white sandals and takes Chisato’s offered arm. There had been a time where she was still shy to touch Chisato, especially in public, but they’d been dating for such a long time now that Aya always wanted to touch Chisato.

Chisato’s perfume, light and breezy, wafts into Aya’s nose, and she warms from the inside.

Neither of them can drive, so they have to walk to the beach. Aya doesn’t mind. She loves to talk with Chisato, and arm in arm, she’s so happy that she doesn’t notice the distance. The stamina that being an idol has given her also helps. 

They talk all the way there, quietly. Both of their voices are naturally soft and don’t garner much attention, but there are a few excited whispers here and there at their appearances.

_“Isn’t that Aya-chan and Chisato-chan of Pastel*Palettes?” “Should we ask for an autograph?” “Aren’t they dating? So cute!”_

It would almost embarrass Aya if it didn’t make her so happy.

The winds blow with such strength that Aya has to hold her dress down. It’s shorter than Chisato’s, after all, and Chisato giggles as Aya struggles with her free hand to keep it pressed to her legs.

“Don’t laugh, please,” Aya whines.

“It’s just that you’re so adorable when you struggle,” Chisato says, and Aya’s ears redden in the midst of her panic.

“Chisato-chan, you have a surprisingly cruel side to you,” Aya pouts, but she’s not actually mad.

When they finally make it to the beach after a long walk, the scent of the sea overwhelms the smell of Chisato’s perfume. There’s also the smell of deep fried foods, as well as seafood. 

Aya and Chisato unlink their arms to hold hands instead. Their fingers intertwine with one another’s as they walk down the long wooden strip of the pier. The blue water crashes below them as the current swings and sways.

Aya points to the water. “Fish!” she says, like a child. “Do you see them?”

“I do.”

Aya takes out her phone camera to try to snap photos, but they come out blurry. 

Chisato stands by her. The wind makes her blonde hair flutter underneath the hat she wears. While Aya struggles to take clearer photos, she gets an idea. 

“Chisato-chan, can I take your picture?”

“You don’t want to get one together? We can ask that couple over there.”

Aya shakes her head. “No! I want one of just you. Please?”

Chisato smiles, almost as if she’s a bit embarrassed, but in the end, she agrees with a nod of her head and a softly spoken, “Alright then, that’s fine.”

Chisato walks over to the very edge of the pier and turns her back to the sea. More of her hair flutters around her, and the bottoms of her dress, the parts that are frilled, move with her hair. She poses with her hands in front of her and gives Aya a gentle smile for her phone’s camera to snap to memory, curved softly against her pale, glossed lips.

Aya takes the photo. The photo snaps into place. When she lowers her phone’s camera, she sees Chisato in the exact same position. 

“Okay, got it!” Aya says. “Thank you, Chisato-chan. I want to set it as my phone screen, hehe.”

“Then let me take one of you too.”

“Eh?” Aya flusters.

Chisato repeats herself. “A photo. For my phone screen. I want one of you too.”

With their positions now flipped like this, Aya realizes what an embarrassing request she’d made of Chisato.

Still though, she walks towards the edge of the pier, turns to her girlfriend, and smiles a shy smile.


End file.
